


5 Romantic Things Mike Did + 1 That Will Did

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 Times, Awkward Romance, Chocolate, Cutesy, First Kiss, Flowers, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14370444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: Mike shoved a crumpled ball of paper into Will’s hand. Will unfolded it carefully, then read it.“What is this?”Mike fidgeted. “My phone number.”“I already have your phone number, though.”“Oh. Right. Uh, never-mind.”Mike walked quickly away, leaving Will blinking confused after him.





	5 Romantic Things Mike Did + 1 That Will Did

**I. Giving Them Your Number**

 

Mike shoved a crumpled ball of paper into Will’s hand. Will unfolded it carefully, then read it.

“What is this?”

Mike fidgeted. “My phone number.”

“I already have your phone number, though.”

“Oh. Right. Uh, never-mind.”

Mike walked quickly away, leaving Will blinking confused after him.

 

~

 

**II. Giving Them Flowers**

 

Will sat with his back against a tree, enjoying the warm Spring air. Mike was walking around behind him, shuffling through the grass. Suddenly, Mike’s head popped out and he stuck a little lawn-violet behind Will’s ear. Will reached to touch it, but Mike stopped his hand.

“Leave it, it looks nice.”

“Okay…?”

 

~

 

**III. Giving Them Chocolate**

 

“Ugh, I ate _way_ too much chocolate,” Will groaned, flopping backwards onto his bed. “I think it was even more than last Easter.”

Mike giggled from where he was seated on the floor. “I’m assuming you don’t want mine, then?”

“Eugh, no. Don’t even make me think about eating anything else.”

“Okay. What about in, like, a week?”

“I don’t know. I might have exploded by then.”

“Hah, well, if you don’t, I mean.”

Will stretched out more on the bed. “I guess, sure. Why?”

“No reason.”

 

~

 

 **IV.** **Taking Them To A Movie**

 

Mike waved two pink tickets in front of Will’s face, grinning. “Guess what we’re going to see?”

“I don’t know, what?”

“ _The Terminator!_ ”

Will sat up quickly. “Seriously?!”

“Seriously.”

“Wow! Thanks!”

Mike smiled. “Anytime.”

 

~

 

** V. Writing Them A Love Letter **

 

“Will!” Joyce Byers called out to her son. “You got a letter!”

Will walked out of the kitchen. “Who’s it from?”

Joyce looked it over. “Huh. I don’t know, there’s no return address. It’s probably spam, but you never know,” she added with a smile. “You might have a secret admirer.”

“Mom!” Will groaned. She handed him the letter and he opened it.

“Well, what does it say?”

Will frowned. “It’s a love letter, I think.”

“Ooh! I was right! It _is_ a secret admirer!” Joyce leaned over Will’s shoulder to read the letter. Her eyes caught words like “ _best friend_ ,” “ _beautiful eyes_ ,” and “ _can’t imagine it without you_.”

“Aww,” she cooed, “this is sweet. Is it signed?”

“No.”

“Oh, well. Maybe they’ll send another one.”

Will smiled. “Maybe.”

He took the letter upstairs. Once in his room with the door shut, he flipped the paper over.

There, written extra-small on the back of the paper, was a lightly-penciled name:

Mike.

 

~

 

** VI. Kissing Them **

 

“Mike, you’re—amazing!” Will blurted out.

Mike looked up from his homework. “Thanks?”

“I just…” Will took a deep breath. “I got your letter.”

Mike flushed several shades of crimson. “Oh. Um.”

“It was really nice.” Will stood and walked over to Mike.

“Thanks…”

Mike watched as Will bit his lip. 

“I just—“ Will faltered. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Mike breathed.

“Can I—um—can I kiss you?”

They were both pink.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> hmu with other fic ideas [here](https://ask.fm/nimiumcaelo)!  
> \- M


End file.
